Modern communications are conducted over a myriad of physical and logical technologies. Physical technologies can include wired—e.g., Ethernet, fiber optics, etc.—and wireless—e.g., cellular standards such as those promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), wireless local or personal area networks such as those promulgated by the international the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), such as IEEE 802.11 and IEEE 802.15.x standards—media. Logical technologies used can include a number of different protocols, such as the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Transport Layer Security (TLS), Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTSP), among others. Together, these technologies support a variety of communication modalities, such as data transfers, messaging, video, and voice communications.
More and more communications are conducted, at least in part, over networks in which little control can be exercised. The Internet is an example of a network that carries communications in which the sender or receiver has little control over the hardware or software that interacts with the communications data. The use of uncontrolled, or heterogeneous networks can result in several situations in which communication quality is diminished. Examples can include unacceptable latencies, data corruption, and the like. When audio or visual communication (e.g., referred to as a call) is used, human reliance on time-based signals to understand the communication result in poor comprehension of the call (e.g., poor call-quality) in the face of several communications defects, such as increased latency, jitter, etc.